Phineas and Ferb Fanfic III
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: the 2nd of 5 sequels to my phineas and ferb self insert fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hello to everyone but especially the fan of my work this story I'm gonna marathon all 44 planned episodes for the story tonight it might take me the last 4 hours of the night but IDC. First up Phineas and ferb Star Wars.

Basically because I don't like this episode the plot is that Phineas and Ferb represent these farm boys from Tatooine and accidentally get involved in the conflict between the empire and the rebellion when R2D2 drops the death star plans. Long story short with the help of Perry the Rebel Platypus, they thwart the empire's goals of galactic conquest while also being flown to the ship by Isabella who in this story is a pro pilot. I know what you're thinking, how could you hate an episode that sounds this awesome? Simple they got the Phineas and Isabella ship backwards. It's supposed to be her crushing on him but he's oblivious but in star wars crossover, he' crushing on her and she doesn't know.

Before I forget allow me to introduce the oc who will be in every story not counting the alternate universe scenarios it's a character I made up. He's supposed to be Ferb and Vanessa's descendent from the future Amadeus Fletcher.

3rd time warp special Excaliferb

Basically only Ferb and or his descendants can touch the legendary blade Excaliferb the only weapo that can slay malifashmirtz (Doofenshmirtz's medieval evil wizard counterpart). When everyone including Amadeus fletcher try to intimidate malifashmirtz witha the sword, the end comes off so they have to attack him with 10,000 monsters and that's what happens

Next the final time warp special the temple of juatchadoon

Basically, Doofensmirtz (yes he goes by his regular name in his episode not some unknown cave name, not some pun on a conqueror's name like doofus khan, not some malifashmirtz joke his real name) kidnaps isabella's mother who in this story plays a archaeologist who plays competitor to Phineas and Ferb's archaeologist personas and he tells Isabella trick the boys into giving me the amulet of juatchadoon to control the corn colossus if you want to see your mother alive again. They manage to get the thing back form him and smash it thwarting his plan.

Last until part 2 is the one I promised you a while back buy forgot to do it's the episode swinter. Basically, intrigued by their father's snow cone device, they decide to make a winter resort in the middle of summer hence the episode title s'winter. Meanwhile doof is trying to melt the competing chocolate with his melt inator 6-5000 inator so his will sell needless to say when he plugs in the electric string trap for perry, it cuts all the power to Danville including the power to the fans at the s'winter resort.

Next time will be a brief plot summary of the 2 Christmas episodes the episode suddenly suzy and the episode run away run way see you then.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, the 2 Christmas Specials 1st this part. Since I don't like them I'll cover them quick, the 1st one is Danville suddenly gets marked as naughty for some reason so Phineas and co have to fix it. Second one has 1 single redeeming factor but sicne I don't remember the lyrics I'll just say it's doofenshmirtz's I really don't hate Christmas song. the second one is called phineas and ferb family Christmas. I'm gonna talk about my favorite scene.

(doorbell rings at this random shack the episode takes place in)

isabella coyly asks "whatcha doin?'

phineas replies 'hey Isabella, darling.'

Isabella replies 'you know what my favorite part of the time of year is?'

phineas cleverly says 'no, tell us.'

Isabella more adorably responds 'the music like this little number let it snow.'

I eagerly request 'Isabella i know this is supposed to be a solo but i love the way you do this song so much mind if we duet it?'

Isabella kindly as usual answers 'no, no i don't.'

I gratefully say ' sweet! thanks!'

me and Isabella start singing joyously 'La-la-la, la-la-la, la

La-la, la-la-la, la-la-la, la oh the weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful and since we've got no place to go let it snow let it snow let it snow let it snow. it doesn't show signs of stopping and I've bought some corn for popping the lighlights are turned way down low let it snow let it snow let it snow let it snow. when we finally kiss goodnight how I'll hate going out in the storm but if you realy hold me tight all the way home I'll be warm. well the fire is slowly dying and my dear we're still goodbying but as long as you love me so let it snow let it snow let it snow let it snow. let it snow let it snow let it snow let it snow.'

Third episode on the list is run away runway long story short, Phineas and Feb make their regular outfits a fashion craze and doof tries to eliminate his need to wait in lines by cloning himself to make the clones do the waiting for him.

4th on the list is the episode Attack of the 50 ft Sister basically, candace tries to be the next model for her favorite line of cosmetics flawless girl beauty products but gets denied because of her height. She's 4'8 but because the lyrics to the jingle say "never less than 4'10 "she's rejected. Phineas and Ferb are trying to help their nerdy friend baljeet super grow his watermelon so he can win the biggest water melon contest. Finally doof invents a smell inator to gas out the fair which is distracting him from his evil.

Last one for tonight because 4 is too short suddenly Suzy. Jeremy's sister little Suzy Johnson the most evil little girl you'll ever see in the show, teaches Candace how to act cute to manipulate her brothers into doing what she wants like how Suzy has been playing Jeremy that way for a while.

Next time wedding adventure, that sinking feeling, the Lake nose monster and the Baljeatles see ya then


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people, today I'm gonna cover 3 episodes from the list of episodes I don't care less about because I'm gonna do them all eventually as well as a surprise episode.

First up interview with a platypus. The problem with this episode is that the plot is monotonous. Basically Phineas, Ferb and the new Amadeus Fletcher OC I mentioned last time and in part 1 are trying to build this animal translation device to understand Perry. Sounds lame I know but it was the writers of the show's idea so their fault. Normally the doof plot would be a salvation from boring plots like this except the doof plot of this episode sucks to. Basically, Doof plans to flood the tristate area so he can make a killing on this boat which he uses the word as the acronym not the title. Problem, until he sees the Metro Oval Aquatic Trench or MOAT for short he keeps mispronouncing his own acronym by making the A into a long A sound even though it's silent in the word the acronym spells.

Second is Agent Doof, unlike the last segment where I talked about both sections, I'm gonna skip right to the doof part because the Phineas and ferb plot sucks. Basically, Candace acts like Mrs. Garcia Shapiro is incompetent for needing Linda's help with this babysitting job claiming that infants are easy. The best part is the doof plot. His plan to take over the tristate area was to turn Roger and his government cronies into a bunch of babies but the inator wouldn't fire. He then realized he's not good at being evil. He chooses to join the OWCA which he was only allowed to do because do to his parents disowning him he was raised by ocelots making him by law an ocelot. Therefore he is technically an animal despite being human and is therefore legally allowed to be an OWCA agent. Problem, he keeps doing harm in a sense to the organization and the other agents. Basically he makes a duck joke first, which made Agent D (The duck because there are 2 agent D's) go to human resources. Then he trashed major monogram's car. Next, he blogged Agent Silent G (The Gnu agent)'s secret identity where Agent Silent G's nemesis, Dr. Diminutive saw it. Finally he ended up trashing the entire OWCA building which is when monogram made him realize he's good at being evil.

3rd episode I don't care much about for today is that sinking feeling. Basically, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Amadeus Fletcher, Isabella, the Fireside girls, The Patrick oc from the last story who is now the second fireside boy, and Myself back from the first story try to set up a romantic cruise for Mishti (Baljeet's best friend since their childhood in India where they are from), However, not wanting to lose her crush to this mishit girl, well I'll let her tell you herself.

Ginger: Baljeet wait you and this mishit girl have always been just friends correct?

Baljeet: That is correct, why are you so interested in my social life anyway?

Ginger: Because, I love you, Baljeet Tjinder

Baljeet: Really? How come? Not complaining just wondering

Ginger: You see, Baljeet, it's because you and I are birds of a feather. We have tons of useful trivia but it's always underappreciated by our groups.

Baljeet: Really? Oh I get it you're saying you're underappreciated by the fireside girls because you know a lot of stuff, but they call Gretchen the smart one

Fast forward to before they board the ship.

Baljeet: Mishti, is it ok if we do something else when we're not surrounded by this romantic mood?

Mishti: Yes. But why?

Baljeet: How about you explain it to her, Ginger?

Ginger: Sure, Baljeet, honey. You see Misti, You and Baljeet have always just been friends as you already know but we discovered that we have the best chemistry to be a romantic couple so he's gonna be doing the romance stuff with me.

Mishti: Of course, have fun you two.

Meanwhile on the ship, everyone who has a fireside girl or someone else as their crush is sitting at tables for two on the ship's banquet hall.

To recap, Phineas is sitting with Isabella at one table, I'm sitting with Katie at a second, Ferb (don't worry he put the ship on auto pilot) is sitting with Vanessa at a 3rd table, Baljeet is sitting with Ginger at a 4th table, Candace is sitting with Jeremy at a 5th table, and Patrick's oc version is sitting with Addyson at the 6th table. (Since you didn't read the part when it happened, I'll say that it was in chapter 8 of the second story after the truck drivin girl song segment when Patrick and Addyson became an item)

Meanwhile, Milly is staring romantically at a 2nd oc for this story who just joined for this story. (this oc resembles an aged down version of the 2nd of my 6 top friends who don't have gf's Ryan)

(the crew is en route to the next part of the romantic itinerary of Phineas's romantic cruise ship)

Isabella: Hey, Milly, Watcha doin?

Notices she's in a romantic trance

Isabella: (starts waving her hand in her face) (stops to look at who she's staring at) Oh you got feelings for the new guy who just entered this reality huh?

Milly: yeah but what should I do?

Isabella: Just hang with him normally for a little while and make your move it worked for me to get with Phineas, for Ferb to be with Vanessa, for Jason to be with Katie, for Patrick to be with Addyson, and for Ginger to be with Baljeet.

Skip to when the episode ends and the cruise ship sinks.

Now the moment you've all been waiting for the surprise episode.

I've been ignoring the time traveling episodes for too long that ends today with the 1st of the 2 it's about time.

Basically, the Phineas and Ferb plot is they work on fixing the time machine at the museum to go back to the dinosaur ages. The best part is the doof plot (remember how in story 2 I talked about a certain character known as Peter the Panda by saying he used to be Profesor Mystery's nemesis) well this episode is where Peter the Panda first shows his black and white fuzzy face. Basically Doof explains to Perry how Peter the Panda has been his nemesis since he thwarted a scheme Doof was working on in Seattle. Now there are 2 songs that are why I chose to over this episode today. My nemesis (no not he five finger death punch song a different one) and when we didn't get along.

Without your schemes my life it seems is empty. I spent all my time keeping you from doing wrong. You were my only nemesis. I'd foil your plans but still I'd miss the moments when we didn't get along. So search your heart please Dr. D, and I am sure that you will see that you were always meant to be my only lifelong enemy, but now you're doing battle with a panda from Seattle. I miss the moments when we didn't get along.

My neme, neme, ooh.. my neme, neme, neme. My neme, neme, ooh.. my neme, neme, neme. I used to sit around doing evil all day, but now I think there's someone gonna get in my way, yeah. There's someone in my life who doesn't want me to exist, My neme, neme ooh.. my neme, neme, neme and I feel fine cause I've got a nemesis. My neme, neme, ooh… my neme , neme, neme. My neme, neme, ooh… my neme, neme, neme, and I hate him and he hates me what a wonderful animosity. Besides his hat he wears no clothes, now I have someone to oppose cause I've got a nemesis


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, I know it's been at least 2 days since my last update but today I'm going to do all 8 of the remaining chapters of the 3rd fanfic today no pause, no break nothing. Also before I start since I'm saving them until the last fanfic these are the episodes you won't see until the very end

Journey to the Center of Candace

Thaddeus and Thor

Phineas and Ferb Quantum Boogaloo

Norm Unleashed

Tales of the Resistance Back to the Second Dimension

Night of the Living Pharmacists

Happy Birthday Isabella

Now that that's out of the way which ones will I be covering today? I'm glad you asked cause you're in for a treat

Mommy Can you hear me is the first episode on the list. This episode has Candace bed ridden because she somehow got a broken leg. You could argue this is comeuppance for her snarky attitude towards her sick brothers in the episode brain drain. However, the show wouldn't have been as popular as it has been if the writers wrote certain episodes out of a grudge towards a character's behavior in a previous episode.

You remember how in a previous segment I complained about the doof plot being stupid for how poorly the logic in his plan was? Well, in this segment the doof plot is stupid because he's supposed to be an evil scientist and his scheme in this episode is mundane, basically, he hired an assistant to help him declutter everything. She got lost in the mess and he invented a declutter inator to help him want to declutter everything. No surprise, because despite being an evil scientist, unlike his 2nd dimension counterpart, this doof is an idiot, he somehow managed to lose that too. The only thing keeping this episode from being a 0/10 in my ranking of the 2nd third of season 4 is how sweet and sentimental he P and F plot is. Basically with the help of the FSGs, Amadeus Fletcher, Buford, Isabella, and the boyfriends of 4 of the 6, (ie me, the Patrick OC, this New Ryan OC and Baljeet) they build a space laser programmed to shoot a happy birthday message to this cosmonaut up in space while they speak the message into this microphone the system is wired to. You may be wondering wait why isn't there a singing part? The answer is simple as while there are a lot of songs in the series, this is one of the very tiny amount of episodes in the series where nobody sings. Moving on next on the list for chapter 4 is Do Nothing Day. Basically while I don't hate this episode as much as the on I just mentioned because at least the Doof plot in this episode has the potential to be threatening instead of mundane. Specifically, he's so jealous that everyone is better looking than him. To correct this he invented an ugly-inator. (spoiler warning this is only the 1st time in the show of three that his plan involves turning people hideous). The reason why I hate this episode is because so much of the show's charm comes from Phineas and Ferb doing cool things. However, as the episode's title implies, they're doing nothing. Normally you wouldn't think that them not doing anything would be good for Candace, as the episode tricks you into believing even more. Until she comes to the realization that she's so addicted to trying to bust them that she can't do anything unless she's trying to bust them for something. As such, them doing nothing throws her whole routine out of whack. So she tries so hard to get them to build something that she almost forgets about the concert that Jeremy's having that she was excited to go to.

Now even though all the songs in the show are good this one just barely avoids scraping the bottom of the barrel it's called do nothing day I'm skipping it because IDC about that song. Next up 3rd on the list for the 4th chapter is the episode Quietest day ever. I told you that warning earlier would come up today. The plot is Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Vanessa, Katie, Myself, Patrick, Addyson Sweetwater, Ginger, Baljeet, Milly, Ryan, Gretchen, Holly, and Amadeus Fletcher who have been asked to keep the volume down while Linda takes an online knitting quiz so they decide to be ninjas for a day, because ninjas are known for their silent concealment. As for the doof plot, because he's annoyed that the mailman keeps sending him his neighbor's fashion magazines. This angers him because like I said in the do nothing day segment he's ugly. His plan is to use the de-handsome inator to turn all the fashion models ugly. Perry attempts to thwart his plan by setting his inator from ugly to not and zapping him with it. However, this accidentally works towards Doof's advantage as not only is everyone giving him everything even if he doesn't want it, but he's so handsome that something that would never work irl happens. His brother, the mayor roger decides to suspend democracy and declare doof supreme leader because of his looks. Long story short, Perry manages to stop this from happening by setting the inator back to ugly, firing it and bouncing the inator shot off of the mirrors he placed on precise spots to hit doof with the blast turning him ugly again. Last episode until chapter 5 that is, Lotsa Latkes I hate this episode because I'm not fond of the whole plot is centered around a fancy party episodes. They're usually redeemed by the doof plots in his case, doof's scheme to revive ancient warriors to help him take the tristate area by force. Buford and Baljeet sing a song about their frienemyship and that's all. Anyway next is part 5 with the episodes Bully Bromance Break up, Bee Day, Bee Story an Unfair Science fair


	5. Chapter 5

Here's part 5 as promised first is Bully Bromance Breakup

Basically, Buford apparently placed a GPS tracking chip on Baljeet's overalls so he could follow him to the store and cut in front of him in the line. The thing that causes Baljeet to split is funny it's not the noogies, wedgies, or wet willes Buford has given him or even the tracking device thing but it's him choosing a plastic bag over paper that made me laugh an considering that the season the episode is from is when the show started to focus more on tension than comedy that's saying a lot. Meanwhile, doof is spying and overhears the clerk claiming that Buford could probably bully the entire tri state area and that is when he gets the idea to use Buford's muscle to take over the tri state area. When Perry is given orders to spy on doof, he has a hard time attacking because he sees Buford there and he knows that it's his owners (Phineas and Ferb)'s friend and as such doesn't wanna hurt the guy. Meanwhile on the Phineas, Ferb, Amadeus Fletcher, Myself, Katie, Patrick, Addyson, Ginger, Milly, Ryan, Gretchen, Isabella, and Holly side, they're planning their next big machine, however Baljeet comes in insisting that they climb Danville Mountain now that he's free of Buford's mean attitude. That energy I don't mind what I mind is how the episode chooses to treat Phineas and Ferb as a result. In the later seasons they lost the willingness to be lazy to such a degree that unless they build something, they will go crazy. (Yes this is actually proven). What does the episode do? Make baljeet insist that he climbs the mountain no gadgets, inventions, gizmos or machinery. Meanwhile Doof's plan is to carve an inaccurately buff version of himself into Mount Danville to convince people that he should rule. A plan which is foiled by Perry uppercutting him as soon as Buford leaves and just before the camera snaps doof's visage. As for where Phineas going insane from not having built anything, that happens as soon as they reach the top, and Baljeet confirms that it's enough accomplishment, that's when Isabella and everyone else gives Phineas the all clear to start building. He has gone through such a long construction withdrawal that he starts building at a breakneck speed. Before I move on to the next episode the song is the most beautiful part of the episode.

Somewhere out across that skyline, maybe down some lonely street, there is a boy with anger issues without whom I am incomplete. Who will give me wedgies now? Now that we're so far apart. I have got to get him back somehow. There is a bully sized hole.. A bully sized hole… A bully sized hole in my heart. Who will I give noogies to? And tease for being so smart? I just don't know what to do. There's a nerd shaped hole in my heart. There's a nerd shaped hole. A bully sized hole. A big honking hole in my heart.

Now the episode Unfair Science Fair basically, long story short, Baljeet is trying to build a portal to mars to impress his science teacher I'm not gonna try to say his name cause it's some hard to spell thing. Due to the fact that as smart as he is, he's not tech savvy, he needs the help of Phineas and Ferb to help him. (The Fireside girls and all the Ocs show up at the competition for emotional support). When the teacher in question sees that Baljeet's device works he tries to show it to the judges but because Doof's a jerk, he unplugged it to plug in his giant baking soda volcano which he made because every time he tried anything competitive, he lost to a baking soda volcano. So the portal itself doesn't work. Anyway next Bee Day. Basically, the Bee Day festival is just some song I don't like so I'm skipping it. Oddly, the who's scheme is covered in which episode thing is the reverse ordering as bubble boy an temple of sap. This episode focuses on the scheme of Pinky's nemesis Professor Poofenplotz. Her scheme is to cover herself in royal queen jelly to rule the tristate area. Before that we see a different side to her. She's reading through her junk mail and sees a letter from lovemuffin. She gets excited as she thinks she made it in. However the note reads she has been rejected. There's no reason listed, however, since the Lovemuffin evil scientists are all males we can guess that they rejected her because they're all sexist. That's all because I don't care about the whole wading pool plot enough to talk about it. Next Bee Story. This episode is where the Doof plot comes up. Basically, his plan is to spray this weird purple goo that somehow attracts bees on himself so that the bees will be attracted to him. His reasoning is to exploit the power vacuum caused by a lack of a king in the bee government system. That's all for this part. Chapter 6 I'll be talking about the episodes one good turn, the klimpallon ultimatum, just our luck and she's the mayor.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter 6 as promised here is the episode one good turn. Basically, Phineas and Ferb decide to build this extreme derby course with everyone else competing, (I've listed all the characters that exist as of this point in the series both ocs and default characters multiple times not doing it again) basically everyone tried their hardest, but the winning team is Katie and Myself. As for the doof plot he invents this inator called the turn slightly to the left inator to make Roger turn slightly to the left which is an insult in Stumplegimp, a fictional country that's the opposite of Gimmelshtump, anyone who does so has to do this embarrassing dance titled the humiliating dance of contrition. Problem, the dance has been updated to be less humiliating since the version doof saw on the old tape about it. As such, his plan failed again. Next up is just our luck. Basically, while the crew is planning to play a game of zipline tennis, they get hit by a blast of Doofs negative stinkelcrampen (which is drusselsteinese) for bad luck inator. Which he plans to use to give his brother Roger bad luck. His plan also involves zapping himself with the good luck setting. It works until Perry smashes the thing reverting his luck back to bad. Next the episode she's the mayor, basically Roger has this whoever writes the best poetry becomes mayor for a day while he plays golf with his brother Heinz Doofenshmirtz. As the later hates golf, Heinz decides to invent and disguise as a golf bag this fast forward inator to fast forward time through the golf game. Candace tries to use her power as mayor for the day to bust Phineas, Ferb and the gang, which is avoided when Perry smashes the inator. I'll explain at the end of the series when I cover Quantum Boogaloo why Phineas and Ferb's getting away unbusted is affected by Perry messing up Doof's schemes but as that's one of the last 8 episodes of the fanfic series, don't expect it for a while. Anyway part 7 will have picture this, put that putter away, does this duckbill make me look fat and split personality.


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go part 7 which as I said contains the episodes picture this, does this duckbill make me look fat, split personality and put that putter away.

First picture this, while Linda is going to this weird festival Isabella's mom is hosting, the gang decide to build this photo transporter which teleports onto it whatever people insert a photo of into the slot. Basically, Isabella got her lost something (hey cut me some slack the episode hasn't been on in so long I forgot what she lost ok) Baljeet got his relative who was actually on vacation, Buford got his missing shirt. Patrick, Addyson, Katie, Ryan, Milly and I decided it was a good idea to bring my friend David into this dimension. (He already has a girlfriend irl I'm not setting him up with anyone here he's just here to pad out the story so I don't set up Gretchen and Holly until the last 2 stories of the series as they're the last 2 fsgs left without a bf ok). That happens and David as soon as he arrives asks to teleport his girlfriend Nicole to this dimension that happens and that's all that Phineas and co contribute. The doof plot is that doof decides to trap mimes in invisible boxes out of rage because he thought a mime was mocking him. His plan is thwarted when Perry after being teleported onto the device, puts a photo monogram gave him during the mission briefing into the teleporter so he could destroy the inator and the teleporter in one fell swoop.

Next is does this duckbill make me look fat (yes that's the episode title) the plot is that Phineas and Ferb along with the ocs try to reenact this dual teleporter ring scene they saw in a movie. Candace accidentally trips while holding Perry, resulting in them going through at the same time and switching bodies. Meaning Perry has to stop Doof in Candaces' body and Candace has to help them find Perry while she's stuck in Perry's body. Doof's scheme is that because he's sick of Slushy dawg's slushy the clown jingle, he decides to rip out their tape boxes and replace the song with his own evil jingle. As if by irony, Perry in Candace's body stops him by tying him up with the mp3 player that Candace's body had on it. Next up is split personality. This episode Phineas and co invent this thing called the molecular separator ray and try it on several things. They accidentally split candace into two parts her hostile desire to bust Phineas and ferb and her tendency to get all lovey dovey about Jeremy. Me myself and I is a great song but not great enough for me to know the lyrics by heart so skip. As for doof his plan is to make sure no one is looking while he does his high dive, he decides to invent this machine called the look away inator. (I'm not gonna explain until I talk about a specific episode how any of the plots are related to his backstories because the episode in question has a montage of his backstories that unlike Birthday cliporama an episode which I'm not covering, the montage has an actually major plot importance) Next is an episode that has my favorite song out of this chapter's episodes. Put that putter away is the episode.

Basically Phineas, Ferb and everyone else is excited to play at the only Danville mini golf course lil duffers but it's closed down because people don't appreciate the game. Meanwhile, remember how in the brain drain segment I mentioned how Candace was being snarky about Phineas and Ferb Being sick? Well, as karma for that, she has a cold pretty much this entire episode. Since she can't bust the boys herself for the giant mini golf course they're building, she has to ask Stacy to do it for her. Lo and behold, she keeps getting distracted by how well she's doing while playing. At the final hole is the reason why I was excited for this segment. The song.

Stepping on the greens in her designer jeans she's a disco miniature golfing queen. Wearing plaid and sequins she can make the scene she's a disco miniature golfing queen. Like a vision from a disco golf magazine, with her putter she's a hole in one machine. She can dance and swing and really shake her thing. She's a disco miniature golfing queen. She's a disco miniature golfing queen.

That's all for part 7. Part 8 will have the 4 remaining nautical themed episodes. For show with over 200 episodes, only 6 are nautical themed I know.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's part 8 let's get started

Ballad of Badbeard

Basically after hearing a story about Badbeard, an infamous pirate from Grandfather Clyde Flynn, the crew decides to find his (badbeard's) treasure. Long story short it's a bunch of bad fake beards. Journey to the Bottom of Buford

Basically, the crew decides to help Buford find his goldfish Biff (named after his mother Biffany Van stomm) who was abducted by a giant squid. He managed to get Biff back before the squid woke up essentially avoiding his fear. Until, the squid woke up and abducted everyone except myself and Buford. This essentially gave both Buford and I reasons to be mad at the squid. In my case because Katie who I was with since specifically, the chapter in story 1 where I covered Temple of Sap. (She offered in the ending of the one good scare part, but it took me until then to confirm her offer). Anyway the creature was defeated and we all continued our normal lives. Next is lake nose monster. Basically Phineas, Ferb and co decided to spelunk down to the bottom of a river to try to find proof that the lake nose monster, affectionately called nosey by the monster hunting community, exists. However, upon realizing that he doesn't want people to know he exists so they decide to keep the fact that they encountered him a secret. There's a doof plot with him trying to find out how to use zinc evilly while extracting it from the lake but it doesn't go anywhere so not gonna bother. Change of plans, I know I promised all 4 nautical episodes but the last one is an irving episode and I don't wanna involve him until I cover the episode Hide and Seek where he debuted. So here's Got Game instead. Basically, Here's why I said that Isabella assuming that no on wanted her help just because of Buford's smack talk in mission marvel bugs me. This episode proves that she doesn't care what kind of sexist garbage comes out of Buford's mouth. We open with her challenging Buford to a game of foosball and proceeding to curb stomp him in it. Buford, being the bad sport he is claims it doesn't count because it's and I quote "just a dainty girl's game) Isabella proceeds to counter by claiming that it could be the biggest game in the world and she'd still beat him. This cues Phineas to create a stadium for this giant event called the F games. suddenly, this occurs.

phineas: ok that's it! that's the last straw! Isabella, I'm joining your team in the f games! Buford has to pay for how he just spoke to you and Jason and i are determined to make that happen!

Me: I agree. No one talks to you with a sexist tone and gets away with it!

Isabella: phineas, Jason thank you both so much

Me: It's no problem. Seriously you're my third favorite female character in the show and nobody talks to you the way Buford did and gets away with it.

Isabella: I'm you third favorite?

Me: Well because Katie's my darling in this universe she has to take first and because of her hardcore personality, Vanessa is second so

Isabella: Ok then I know I can trust you as you've more than proven your merit in the past.

So our teams start up the event and another epic song starts

Don't wanna hear no smack talk, you wanna call your mama here's a dime it's time to walk the walk. Give me an F

Crowd: F

Gimme an F

Crowd F

F games

Are you a contender.

Fast forward to the end when the games end and Buford is hit by Doof's misbehaveinator which turns him civil

Next time on part 9 the episodes are Hide and Seek (Where irving debuted), Atlantis, Crack that Whip and What do it do.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's part 9 first up is the episode hide and seek where irving debuted.

Basically, it's raining so the crew decide to play a game of indoor hide and seek, but because everything is too small for them to hide well, they build a shrinking device to make it easier (this is the 2nd time chronologically the team shrinks themselves). Enter Irving. When Gretchen who's also there, sees him she gets all heart eyed over him.

Holly: What are you looking at, Gretchen? (Sees Irving in her eyesight) Oh you're interested in that fanboy huh?

Gretchen: What do I do? I'm smart but I'm terrible at small talk.

(Katie walks over)

Katie: Just be yourself, Gretchen, it worked for me and Jason

Skip to the end of the episode.

Next is crack that whip

Basically to settle the roller skating feud between Betty Joe Flynn and Hildegard Johnson, they build a roller derby there's a song called ring of fun but since it's short no reason to mention it. Almost forgot Doof's scheme was to turn the beard on the Rutherford B Hayes statue in Danville park into bread so that birds will eat it.

Atlantis

Basically long story short, the crew with Irving now a member, decide to dive underwater ,find the city of atlantis and bring it to the surface for the world to see. Basically, the doof plot is stupid logically and since Candace and Jeremy have been an item in this story since the end of summer belongs to you in story 1 chapter 1, there's no point in covering either. Last for now is the episode what do it do. Basically, Doof's anti-romance rocket landed in Phineas and Ferb's front yard so after seeing a movie about reverse engineering they decide to create a copy of the device to see what it does. I would explain why doof would create something but that's one of his backstories. Like I said not mentioning the backstories until I cover the episode this is your backstory. Next in part 10 the semi finale of this series is gonna be Canderemy, the Lemonade stand, Secret of Success and gaming the system


	10. Chapter 10

Here's part 10 which as I promised contains the episodes Canderemy, Lemonade Stand, Secret of Success, and Gaming the System.

First Candermy basically Stacy is so angry about how every time Candace hangs out with her, she keeps talking about Jeremy this is why I'm uncomfortable with these 2 specific episodes, because of how unpleasant Stacy's bitterness towards Candace is. Small problem, because Doof is using this combine inator ray, Candace gets stuck to Jeremy Literally, so she has to ask Phineas and co to use the molecular separator ray to separate her from Jeremy. One problem, the giant robo dog the crew finished building takes the molecular separator ray. This gets annoying for Isabella, as she wants to have a romantic date at the movies with Phineas, so the delays put her behind schedule for that. That's really the only things important in that episode. Next the lemonade Stand

Basically, Stacy acts bitter towards Candace for placing busting Phineas and Ferb ahead of her in other words for another petty reason. Meanwhile Phineas, and Ferb build a lemonade stand that turns into a successful chain with Katie, myself, Isabella, Addyson, Milly, Ryan, Ginger, Baljeet, Gretchen, Irving, Holly, Vanessa, the main duo and Buford each manning a location. Meanwhile in another stupid money-making scheme, doof builds an inator to give the tri state area paper cuts to make a fortune on bandages with his face on them. Next the secret of success.

Long story short, Candace, Stacy, Baljeet and a bunch of npcs attend this seminar on successful goal accomplishment, while the rest of the gang build this supped up ATV. Last part of this episode's plot, Doof puts on this show to raise money for his own evil schemes. Lastly for this part is gaming the system.

Phineas, Ferb and the gang build this system designed to beam people who stand on the teleporter pad into this game they made. Basically they all win after going in one at a time a few seconds between each person. Doof invents a ball gown inator sounds stupid but it's because of another backstory except for the one I accidentally covered early in the Agent Doof segment, I won't cover any of the backstories until the this is your backstory segment. Last 4 episodes for this story are the OWCA files, Act your age, Doof side of the moon and we call it maze.


	11. Chapter 11

Time for the finale of story 3 (Disclaimer the episodes I'm covering which is only 219-222 because 4 of them are rehashes will require a total of 6 stories since this is the 3rd only half way done)

OWCA files, long story short Perry, Doof, Karen the Kat, Harry the Heyena, and Maggie the Macaw have to put aside their differences to defeat professor Parenthesis (It's pronounced paranthee sees) so the 4 rookies can become black hat band agents in other words non-rookies, they succeed in doing so.

I dun goofed I can't cover act your age until all of the FSGs are with someone and I still have to do so for Holly so instead here's Football X7

Basically to get over Ferb's soccer curse (It's soccer football not American), the crew build a theoretical game called Football X7 designed years ago by a man called Professor ross efforp but he failed to do so multiple times. To further hurt his self image, there was this stupid craze where people turned on anyone with a palindrome for a name which as you guessed, his name is. Anyway he thought at the end of the episode he could finally come out of hiding because his dream stadium had finally been built until a British kid shunned him for his palindrome name. That's all doof plot about making anything fall and make the sound doofenshmirtz when it fell is pointless and stupid not talking about it. Third is the episode doof side of the moon. Basically, the crew build a giant building to give Danville some fame across the world. While Albert tries to teach his younger brother Irving martial arts skills. This really annoys Gretchen who's walking with them at the time.

Gretchen: Hey lay off, Albert, I know you're trying to help him, but I got my jujitsu, judo and hapkido patches twice so I can defend if trouble comes.

Albert: Very well, but if you fail and anything happens to him, it's on your hands

Meanwhile upset that his lessons got rejected in favor of seeing what Phineas and Ferb are up to, he notices Candace is still trying to bus both of them and gives her his nerd word (this unbreakable geek oath thing the show made up) that he'll help her

Doof plot is that he plans to rotate the moon so the dark side is always facing the earth bringing all evil to a standstill making him the only evil game in town. At the end he realizes that the light side of the moon is a reflection of the sun, and he should have rotated the sun. I messed up again because since we call it maze references fireside girl jamboree I can't talk about that until I talk about fireside girl jamboree so I will

Basically, Candace is trying to get tickets for her favorite band the Paisley Sideburn Bros concert but they're sold out unless she can get access to the fireside girl benefit concert. So she goes to Isabella for help. Mrs. Fireside, the leader tells her she can join and gain access if she can gain 50 patches in one day. She proceeds to do so and gain access. Doof is trying to turn the bridge to the cupcake factory into broccoli as he's on a low calorie diet but due to the Fireside girls' cute pleading eyes he can't say no when they try to sell him their fsg cupcakes. The reason why I like this episode is a joke at the end. Basically while only fireside girls can get tickets, it's revealed by Phineas, Ferb and the gang's presence at the event that Fireside girls are allowed to bring guests. The punchline is that, Isabella was trying to tell her that all along. Then the true punchline is where she says something about the next FSG patch that Candace should try for is something called an active listening patch. That's all for this story. Stay tuned for story 4/6 which will start with we call it maze, Perry lays an egg, Operation Crumb Cake, Bully bust, Not Phineas and Ferb, and Bowl R Rama Drama.


End file.
